Question: $ \left(\dfrac{8}{27}\right)^{\frac{1}{3}}$
Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big(? \Big)^{3}=\dfrac{8}{27}$ Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big({\dfrac{2}{3}}\Big)^{3}=\dfrac{8}{27}$ So $\left(\dfrac{8}{27}\right)^{\frac{1}{3}}=\dfrac{2}{3}$